


Anything

by clarias



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Sappy as hell, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Asami fiddles with the pendant of her betrothal necklace, rubbing the smooth, carved circle of shell mindlessly between her finger and thumb. Korra watches her apprehensively. They've been engaged for long enough that she knows her fiancée has something on her mind.</i><br/> <br/>Future fic: with their wedding on the horizon, Korra and Asami need to resolve their family ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/gifts).



> This is a gift for [sniperct](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct), based on a loose interpretation of the prompt "romance, falling in love, first kisses, canon or near canon, modern AUs, canon divergences/what ifs, slice of life AUs, rip your heart out and stomp on it and make you cry angst, pre-slash, post-slash OR IN OTHER WORDS literally anything as long as it has no death"
> 
> Shoutout to [sato-mobile](http://sato-mobile.tumblr.com/) for organising this exchange!

Asami fiddles with the pendant of her betrothal necklace, rubbing the carved circle of shell mindlessly between her finger and thumb. Korra watches her apprehensively. They've been engaged for long enough that she knows her fiancée has something on her mind.

Korra had actually only made the necklace after Asami proposed to _her._ She etched the Future Industries logo with painstaking care, going through three different attempts before it was properly balanced and geometric. Then with sweating hands she added the curls of cresting waves to its centre.

"What's wrong?" she asks, kicking her foot gently under the table. "Place settings too much for your amazing brain?"

She's only half kidding. With half the world wanting to attend the avatar's wedding it's a challenge worthy of any diplomat to seat everyone properly. Korra really doesn't want to have to intervene to stop a war on her own wedding day. They have a map and a hundred little bits of paper that they've been shuffling for what feels like hours.

"No," Asami smiles and kicks her back. "It's silly."

"Why don't you tell me what it is, and I'll tell you whether I think it's silly or not," Korra replies.

"It's selfish," Asami adds.

She just shrugs. "I wouldn't know, no one's told me what it is."

Asami sighs. "It's just... you're going to have your whole family there, plus Katara and Zuko and Toph - and that's great! - but it's just, I don't really have anyone."

"Mako and Bolin will be there," she says, knowing even as she says it that it's not the same. "And Tenzin and Pema, they adore you."

Asami smiles sadly. "I know, I told you it was silly. I guess after my mom died, I just really fixated on the idea that my dad would be at my wedding. I thought I would do it all traditionally."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Korra says, "but we're not exactly doing things the traditional way."

"Don't I know it," Asami replies dryly. It had been no small fight to persuade President Reiko to change the marriage laws, and on top of that they were trying to combine two different cultures' customs.

"I'm really sorry," Korra adds, her voice small. She feels helpless against this problem, Asami's family are all gone or, well, in prison.

"It's ok," she says, toying with the little cards representing Tonraq and Senna. "I just wish my parents could be there."

::

The prison visiting room is surprisingly light and airy but Korra can't help but feel an anxious tug of claustrophobia as she watches Hiroshi Sato walk towards her.

He looks older - it's obvious when she thinks about it, it's been nearly ten years since he was locked up and it's not as if prisoners have access to Varridye for Men. She wasn't prepared for how much smaller he seems though, she remembers the powerful, energetic captain on industry. Now he just looks like a white haired old man, too much regret in his eyes.

"Avatar," he says with a cold civility. "To what do I owe the honour?"

She narrows her eyes, clearly for all the reconciliation with his daughter he's not changed completely. 

"I guess Asami has told you we're engaged?" she asks bluntly, the tightening around his mouth answer enough.

"She has," he says, and Korra thinks briefly about how similar this is to playing Pai Sho with Asami. She never gives anything away either.

"Well," she says, trying to inject a little brightness into her voice. "I'm here to invite you to the wedding. I've arranged it all with Chief Beifong. You've got a release for the day, although you will need a guard nearby."

Hiroshi studies her, his face inscrutable.

She tries to tell herself that Asami has forgiven him, that she has no reason to hold a grudge. She can't help but think of what he did though, the look of pure horror in Bolin's eyes when he told her that Hiroshi was ready to kill his own daughter. It's hard to swallow.

Finally Hiroshi speaks.

"It was enough," he says acidly, "that my daughter was dating that firebending street rat but _the avatar!"_ he laughs humourlessly. "And then you have the audacity to invite me to your so-called _wedding -_ " he spits, his voice rising. 

Korra sees the metal bending guards overlooking the room shift ever so slightly, their eyes fixed on the white haired man and their stances readying for a fight.

"Enough," she hisses. "You think I want you at my wedding? The psychotic Equalist who tried to kill my fiancée? We're not doing this for ourselves, we're doing this for Asami. She forgave you, she wants you there, so I'm going to make it happen. But if you can't put her happiness first then you can stay and rot in here for all I care."

Hiroshi stares at her, stunned.

"Well, are you coming?" she asks, her voice quiet but forceful.

He nods briefly and Korra leaves, having nothing more to say.

::

The day of the wedding is crisp and sharp, the promise of snow in the air. Korra bundles herself tighter in her fur robes as she waits on the Air Temple Island pier, watching as a heavy grey ship travels towards them.

She's buzzing with anticipation, and missing Asami a lot. It's only been a day since she saw her but still, it feels like an age. Apparently one of the traditions is that the groom shouldn't see the bride until the 'unveiling'. It sounds a bit weird - even when water tribe people had been big on arranged marriages the couple had always been able to get to know each other first. 

She touches the cap perched on her head for the hundredth time, never sure it's positioned correctly.

"It'll definitely fall off if you keep bothering it," Lin says beside her.

"It's just, normally Asami does this stuff for me!" Korra protests as she adjusts the hair pin.

"Look, they're here," Lin says.

Korra steels herself as it docks and a troop of White Lotus guards disembark.

"Hiroshi," she says shortly, giving him only the slightest nod of her head.

He nods back and Lin steps forward to undo his cuffs. He rubs his wrists and looks nervously between his escorts.

"Come on then," Korra says. "I got some clothes for you that should be more... appropriate."

::

Asami looks even more spectacular than usual, Korra's breath catches in her throat when she sees her. Her qi pao is a deep, rich red with delicate gold embroideries across the hem. She realises that this is _it_ , this is _forever_.

Asami smiles at her from across the dais and she can only grin back. Her soon-to-be wife's expression changes though, when she sees who is standing behind Korra's shoulder.

"Dad?" she whispers.

Korra steps aside to let her hug her father. Any doubts she had about inviting him melt away as she sees the pure happiness in Asami's eyes.

The ceremony goes off more or less as planned: Asami pours tea for Senna and Tonraq, Korra presents Hiroshi with a gift (she had wanted to go all out and actually hunt something but apparently that's just not the Republic City way) and under Lin's watchful supervision their family party comes and joins the feast.

As they sit down at the high table, their hands entwined, Asami leans over and whispers in Korra's ear.

"Thank you," she says.

"Anything," she tells her wife.


End file.
